lloro por ti
by mainy
Summary: ...el amor se da de forma natural, si la fuerzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a su final...James Potter se acaba de dar cuenta que signica, ¿qué sucedera cuando se despida de Lily Evans?


_**Song fic**__** J&L**_

_Dedicado a mi prima Nayareth que le esta encontrando el gustito a la lectura._

_Disclaimer__:_ _nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling_

_**Lloro por ti**_

_Que lloro por ti_

_Que lloro sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí_

_Que no eras para mí y lloro._

James se acercó a Lily que leía tranquilamente en los bordes del lago bajo el sol de la hermosa primavera. Hace mucho tiempo venia dándole vuelta al asunto, los miles de rechazos que había recibido ahora tomaban un sentido, luego de dos años de encontrarse atraído por ella descubrió que estaba completamente enamorado de una chica que no era para él, como la habia descrito su mejor amigo.

_-cornamenta, simplemente ella no es para ti- cómo lo había hecho reaccionar esa simple frase, definitivamente no es para mi, se repitió cada vez que se encontraba frente a ella y fingía ignorarla. _

Se veía tan linda cuando se concentraba en su lectura, que pensó en devolverse y esperar a que terminara de leer.

_Quédate un momento así,_

_No mires hacia mí que no podré aguantar_

_Si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo_

_Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar._

"Se valiente, se un Gryffindor" se repitió cada vez que daba un paso sintiendo como de pronto su garganta se cerraba en un doloroso nudo y sentía la extraña sensación de llorar.

El séptimo curso habia llegado al igual que su ultima esperanza por conquistarla, los primeros meses insistió con la propuesta de una cita, siendo rechazado unas siete veces, pero todo se derrumbo cuando la vio, a la chica de la cual llevaba enamorado dos años, la vio besándose con su actual novio. Fue ahí cuando pensó que la había perdido para siempre, se esfumó su última esperanza y apareció ese deseo de llorar cada vez que la veía sonreír junto a él.

De pronto todo se habia aclarado, esa noche anterior, en la cual estuvo pensando frente a la chimenea de la sala común, esperando como todos los viernes la llegada de la pelirroja, luego de salir con su novio.

Estaba clarísimo, nunca la habia perdido porque nunca la tuvo, como habia sido tan ciego, se sintió solo, sin sus amigos para que lo aconsejaran, sin esa seguridad característica en él.

James Potter estaba llorando, llorando por amor.

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco,_

_Y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar_

_Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro_

_No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar._

La noche se hizo corta, subió a su habitación sin esperar la vuelta de Lily, no quería que lo viera llorar y menos sus amigos, así que se acostó rápidamente y recordó lo que le habia dicho Remus unos meses atrás luego del ultimo rechazo que recibió.

-Yo solo te voy a decir una cosa que escuche y espero que lo entiendas antes que sea demasiado tarde- Remus siempre les aconsejaba pero nunca habia puesto ese tono cuando trataba el tema _Evans_ con James -…el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural y si lo fuerzas se marchita…sin tener principio llega a su final- terminó de decir para luego voltear y caminar hacia la biblioteca.

Ahora lo entendía tan bien, pero era demasiado tarde, lo habia forzado demasiado y como dijo, sin tener principio llego a su final.

Pero por respeto a sus sentimientos habia decidido despedirme para siempre de ella.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_

_Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos_

_Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba_

_Que el amor es una cosa_

_Que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego_

_Si lo fuerzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a su final_

"debo hacerlo" volvió a repetirse cuando se detuvo en mitad del camino. "debo hacerlo" dijo mientras volvía a dar un paso.

Sentía su cuerpo helado, habia llegado al lado de Lily y la observaba sin pronunciar palabra, no podía hablar.

Lily que habia notado la sombra del chico tras su espalda volteó para encontrarse con su mirada, y se sorprendió mucho al notar unas finas lagrimas recorrer las mejillas del muchacho.

-James- lo llamó un poco preocupada, era la primera vez que ella usaba su nombre pero él no lo pudo notar ya que estaba concentradísimo en lo que le iba a decir que tampoco pudo ver la sonrisa que le dedicó Lily cuando lo notó tan nervioso -…James ¿te pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez se puso de pie quedando frente a él.

James se secó las lagrimas y respiró profundamente -…Lily, vengo a despedirme- estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Lily haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa que le habia dedicado minutos antes -…la verdad vas a pensar que estoy loco, y puede que tengas razón, pero necesito explicarte lo que llevo dentro- Lily sólo se limito a asentir -¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?- preguntó James más para él que para ella -…estuve pensando en estos últimos años y en ti- Lily dejo escapar una suave sonrisa -…ya entendí que nunca me quisiste y nunca me vas a querer como yo te quiero a ti, no te preocupes que ya sé que no es tu culpa sino mía por forzar el amor, como me dijo Remus, el amor es algo que se da de forma natural. Solo quería que supieras que yo si te ame durante todo este tiempo aunque te haya estado ignorando, me duele tanto aceptar la realidad que preferí fingir y vivir en una fantasía donde tú y yo podíamos ser felices juntos. Pero eso termino lastimándome aun más, por eso he preferido tratar de olvidarte y continuar con mi vida- los ojos de James se volvían a humedecer -…espero que seas feliz…adiós Lily Evans-

Esa fue su despedida, le habia costado mucho dejar escapar todos sus sentimientos frente a ella, pero ahora sentía que podía seguir adelante, le besó la mejilla como despedida y volteó hacia el castillo.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver._

-James- sintió la suave voz de Lily en su espalda y fue ahí que se fijo en que ya no lo llamaba Potter -…James ¿puedes detenerte por favor?- esta vez lo habia agarrado del brazo obligándolo a voltear.

-Lily mejor dejemos las cosas así, de ahora en adelante vas a ser un lindo recuerdo…-

-ese es el problema James Potter yo no quiero ser un recuerdo en tu vida- lo habia dicho, ella le estaba diciendo que -…me gustas James, desde hace meses, pero fui tan orgullosa que no quise aceptarlo y fui tan infantil que me puse de novia con otro para ver si te sacaba de mi cabeza, y el problema fue que no sólo estabas en mi cabeza sino que también en mi corazón…muchas veces quise confesártelo todo pero creí que ya no te importaba hasta que me fije en que todos los viernes estabas en la sala común esperándome frente a la chimenea…ayer iba a decírtelo después de cortar con Aron, pero tú no estabas…- James no podía creer lo que escuchaba "estoy soñando" pensó pero ella seguía ahí, tan pura y sincera como siempre, la miró nuevamente y sintió esas ganas de besarla pero que solo en sus sueños se atrevía a hacerlo.

Tres jóvenes se asomaban por la puerta del castillo justo en el momento que James acariciaba las mejillas de Lily que de pronto se habia quedado estática ante el suave roce de la mano de James.

-está loco, lo va a hacer, la va a besar, yo no pienso recogerlo luego de la paliza que le va a dar la fiera esa- comentó Sirius.

-tranquilo, creo que el único daño que recibirá James será el exceso de felicidad- le respondió Remus cuando vio como James por fin acortaba la distancia que habia entre sus labios y la besaba dulcemente -…Sirius cierra la boca que ahora te vas a tener que acostumbrar a verlos juntos-

-¿Evans no tiene novio?- preguntó Peter igual de impresionado que Sirius.

-terminaron ayer por la noche- respondió Remus sonriendo al ver que Lily pronunciaba algo parecido al TE AMO…

_**fin…**_

_Espero ansiosa los comentarios._

_Gracias a los review de mi fic anterior "__corazoncito__."_

_Armella Potter_

_Flor de invierno_

_Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y no se si podré continuarlo, en estos momentos tengo mi cabeza en mis otros fic y algunos que pronto subiré._

_Un adelanto:__**"quiero un ahijado"**_

"_Ya todos conocen a Sirius Black el mejor amigo de James Potter y padrino del hijo de este, pero que paso antes del nacimiento del pequeño Harry si su padre se negaba rotundamente a querer un hijo antes de los 35 años, o como se ve obligado a conseguir una madre para su ahijado…"_

_by: Mainy_

_(Editado)_


End file.
